In an information processing system including a host computer and a storage device, a technique of securing an area used by a memory controller of a storage device on a memory of a host computer and storing data in the area is known. For example, a semiconductor storage device that reduces a capacity of a buffer on a controller side by securing and using an area for storing a copy of an address translation table in a main memory of a host has been proposed (for example, see Pattern Literature 1).